DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's abstract): The Gordon Research Conference on Barrier Function of Mammalian Skin is a biannual event, scheduled for its seventh meeting from August 5-10, 2001, at Roger Williams College, Bristol, Rhode Island. This conference is always fully-to-over-subscribed, which makes it possible to accept an optimal mix of attendees from academics, industry and government. Junior and senior scientists are equally represented, and 20-25% of attendees are from overseas. As in prior meetings, a concerted attempt is being made to recruit speakers and attendees from around the world for the 2001 meeting, particularly from Eastern Europe, Asia, and the FSU (Former Soviet Union). The 2001 conference proposes a balance of topics, with individual sessions devoted to: cell and molecular biology of skin, gene therapy of skin, transdermal drug delivery, the follicular pathway or barrier, optical imaging of skin, skin microstructure, bioengineered skin substitutes, the skin as an immune organ, and new perspectives. In addition, four poster sessions are scheduled for the late afternoon, with up to 30 presentations each, which will complement the diverse themes of this meeting. Funds are requested to support a portion of the total expenses; the remainder will be supported by a $21,000 grant from the GRC Foundation, with additional sums solicited from industry, primarily to support foreign travel and social activities.